The bounds of fate
by Tacosaurus
Summary: When a disturbance in time is picked up by Wilbur Robinson in the future, he must travel back in time to warn a boy called Hiro. However, when he's stranded in the past, it's up to Wilbur, Hiro and others who come along the way to repair his connection to time before he ends up there forever. Meanwhile, an old enemy resurfaces and vows for revenge. May contain shipping.


Holding the book carefully, Riley read avidly, absorbing the fascinating details about Jim Hawkins Inside her mind, Joy stood at the controls, pondering which controls to press. The words echoed through out the headquarters, making new fantasies appear on the separate screen which the other emotions were watching. They heard a knock and the image of swashbuckling disappeared. The emotions groaned. "Just when it was getting good too!" Anger snapped as he made his way over to the controls. Riley' s mother appeared in the doorway.

"Enjoying your book, Sweetie?" Joy eagerly tapped out Riley' s response.

"It's amazing! Full of pirates, adventure and so much detail! Thanks so much for buying it, Mom!" Riley leapt from her bed and hugged her tightly. Her mother chuckled.

"You're welcome,Riley. I'm afraid to say that you have to get ready for bed now." Anger took the controls, making Riley pull back.

"But Mom-" She began.

"No buts. We're up early tomorrow for our trip, remember? We don't want you to be too tired to go, do we?" Riley perked up at this.

"Okay, then. Night Mom." The girl called as she shut the door. She paused before smirking rebelliously. It'd only be a few more minutes of reading. Just until she finished her chapter...

The emotions smiled warmly at each other. Life was perfect again after the memory orb incident. Things had changed but for the better. For one thing, Joy wasn't that controlling on the controls anymore and allowed Sadness to have a go on some occasions. Bing-Bong had made a few appearances in Riley' s dreams, making her remember him again. She didn't talk to him, sadly, but he was happy just to be remembered.

Back in the present, Riley' s emotions deciced to just enjoy the new book Riley had become obsessed with. It was calming to just sit back and relax a little after a long day at school. They couldn't wait to pick the book back up again.

* * *

Miles away, Hiro Hamada was having a less peaceful time. "What do you mean I'm being taken out of college?!" He yelled at his aunt, fuming so much his hands shook. How could she do this to him? The life and the legacy he'd built for himself would be a waste if he left college. How would he update his team's equipment or fill them in on the dangers they needed to face? What about Baymax? How could he cope? "It's for your own good Hiro. You need to interact with people your own age." Aunt Cass explained calmly.

"My own good? I'm better off in college!"

"But what about fighting crime? I'm not going to allow you to do that any longer! What if you got hurt? Or worse?"

"You can't do that! I'm capable of handling myself!"

"Hiro, you're 14 years old. You're too young to take care of those sorts of problems..."

"But I'm smarter than the average 14 year old! I can figure out ways to protect myself with advanced armour!" Hiro protested,making sure his aunt acknowledged his technology skills. She in turn, grew angrier. Couldn't he understand that she was trying to look out for him?

"Hiro. I just don't want you getting hurt. I suggest you go to your room and calm down. We'll talk tomorrow." Hiro glared at her as he shoved his stool back against the desk. He stomped up the stairs and slammed his door loudly. Baymax entered the kitchen. "Is everything alright, Aunt Cass?" He addressed the woman who held her head in her hands. She sighed as she faced him.

"Not really, Baymax. I just told Hiro the news." The robot nodded slightly.

"I see. I shall go and talk to him."

"It'd be best to give him a bit of space first. Come and help me with the dishes." Cass advised, certain that Hiro would eventually come round to her viewpoint. She didn't want to admit it, as not to upset both herslef and Hiro, but she was scared she'd lose Hiro the same way that they'd lost Tadashi. The way he ran off to fight made her uneasy everytime Hiro went out the door. What if he didn't come home? The thought plauged her everyday to the point that she almost sobbed. She believed that his college friends were encouraging him in to doing it so of course she'd taken him out of college. Yes, the goodbyes would be sad but he'd move on. Sighing once more, Cass hoped he'd come to his senses.

* * *

Wilbur screamed as the world blurred around him whilst he spun through time. His stomach lurched in to knots whilst his heart pounded against his ribs, as if wanting to escape from the body that was flailing in the sky. There was a bigger drop coming up, he could tell. Cursing his stupidity for not taking a time machine, he squeezed his eyes shut as he fell faster and faster to the ground. The plasma watch on his wrist started to spark violently before absorbing him in an enormous, bright blue electric light. As Wilbur crashed to the ground, the light caught the attention of many, awakening adventure in the most seemingly unlikely of places...

* * *

 **Welcome everyone to my latest crossover story! Prepare for the unity of various characters!**

 **You can suggest some below! Who would you like to see in this mash up? Don't suggest the Big Four as they'll be used later...**

 **What do you think so far?**

 **Good? Bad? Reasonably okay?**

 **What roles do you think the characters so far will have?**

 **Who do you think will be the leader of my little hero group?**

 **Until next time, allonsy!**

 **;)**


End file.
